


Early Mornings

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan doesn't want to get up. Veronica has a way to fix that.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sarah_p at LiveJournal who requested Logan/Veronica with the prompt "bedhead".

“Go away,” Logan muttered, the words muffled by the pillow he held over his head.

“Get up.” Veronica pulled at the pillow without much success. Unless getting her arm pushed away while he said something that sounded distinctly like a swear word counted as a success. Which she was pretty sure it didn’t. She sighed. “Get up.” He shook his head. “We’re going to be late,” she tried.

“That would be important if I weren’t distracted by how much I don’t care.”

She groaned dropping back on the bed. “Weren’t you the one that wanted to go to this thing?” she asked, poking him in the side. “Get up.”

Logan jerked away. “When did you become a morning person?”

She frowned, an expression that was completely wasted since he couldn’t see it. “Since you convinced me that going would be fun. Now, I got up for this and it wasn’t even my idea. So you’re getting up too.”

There was a couple moments of silence before Logan finally spoke. “Am not.” 

She looked up at the ceiling as if silently asking for help. “Yes, you are.”

“Nope.” He held the pillow down tighter and Veronica stared at him.

“How can you even breathe like that?”

“Practice. It took Mrs. Navarro a long time to get me up on weekends.”

Veronica snorted. “She got you up? What, it was too hard of a task for you to do on your own?”

“If it involved a family outing it was.”

She shook her head and sat up, moving until she was kneeling on the mattress. “This isn’t a family outing so there’s no reason for you to try and sleep in.”

When he answered, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “You don’t call a couple hours of sleep a reason? Sugar, you’ve got better stamina than I ever could have imagined.”

She narrowed her eyes. “That’s it,” she declared. “You better not complain when all those hard to find comics and DVDs are gone because you were too damn lazy to get up.”

Barely a moment later, the pillow was flying off Logan’s head at the thought. “I’m up. But I’m protesting how early this thing starts.”

Lips twitching at the sight he made, Veronica raised a brow. “It starts at ten, Logan.”

“And it’s eight thirty. I think I’ve made my point.”

She laughed. “Quit complaining and get ready,” she ordered, pointing to the bathroom. 

He turned to look at her as he headed towards the bathroom. “And what about you?”

“I’m already half done. I took my shower and I know what I’m going to wear.”

“Like I need this much time to get ready. I look just fine,” he muttered as he walked into the bathroom. Veronica grinned, knowing exactly what was coming next once he saw his reflection. “Shit! What the hell happened to my hair?”

All Veronica could do as she listened to Logan muttering and complaining about how he never got bedhead was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: April 28, 2006
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
